The House of No Return
It's 5:00 AM, I just got off of work. It was my first day on the job, I have no car, and I rode my bike to work. Also, believe it or not, I have no home. I live under an creepy old abandon bridge, its quite chilly under there... So I decided to look for an abandon house to sleep in. I rode down this extremely foggy road in the country, and I could barley see anything, until.....I saw this very creepy old abandon house. It gave me the creeps, but I had no choice but to sleep in there... I walked inside the house, and all the furniture was very old. It appears that the owners of this house died, and no one did any thing with the house. I searched around the house for a while before I went to bed. I walked up the stairs and I saw a nice comply old bed covered in dust in a bedroom. I lied in the bed and fell asleep. Until...I was woken up by a loud noise that sounded like it came from the basement. I didn't bother checking the basement when I first walked in the house, because I was too tired... I went down into the basement and it was literately pitch black. I felt something hit my head, it was a light-bulb dangling from a string. I pulled the switch so it could turn on. And then all of a sudden, I saw knifes, saws, pitchforks, maces, and many more deadly weapons hanging on the walls. I even saw a table full of dangerous weapons, and a deadly chair with buzz-saws next to the table. I panic and tried to run out, but I couldn't... A man with a bird mask garbed me and set me in the chair. I tried to escape from the chair, but my hands were hand-cuffed to it. He turned on a switch, and buzz-saws were headed strait into my eyes... My eyes were gone, and I couldn't see anything. I was screaming in pain. The "Bird Man" got me out of the chair, and hand-cuffed me to the wall. He took my shirt off, and started to hit me with a whip. Then he got a pitchfork and stabbed me with it. I was dead... FBI Report "Screams heard in the night, murder suspected." An agent went to investigate the crime scene. Traces lead to an old abandon house. The agent went inside the house at 7:00 PM, It was very foggy outside. The agent searched around the abandon house for a while before heading into the basement. The agent finally headed to the basement. He saw a bunch of weapons, and tons of blood on the floor. He even saw a jar with 2 eyeballs. The agent hit a switch, then the walls turned over, and saw many dead bodies hand cuffed to the wall. Then the lights went out. The agent was grabbed and was put on a chair. The agent had his head cut off, and no one went to the house ever since. THE END Category:ECM: Good Grammar/Spelling Category:Alone Characters Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Torture Category:Blood/Gore Category:Deaths